AUDIOLOGS, PODCASTS, TRANSCRIPTIONS
JR SAYS: THIS PAGE IS MORE UP TO DATE: ☀https://farragofiction.fandom.com/wiki/AudioLogs# Sup. Gnome here. Recently, we, and by we i mean crimsonDestroyer, broonLoops catonicKeeper, and fN (I couldnt find the full name im so sorry) worked together and found a series of pages. In these pages were strange audio logs that lead up to something. Currently we are only guessing, however, CD and CK found all these fuckin files and now they got spoiled. Please dont do that, jr says. She will pay your silence (If you find the mother load of files, poke JR and tell her how you find them. She will give you a prize and then patch it out). '''[http://farragofiction.com/AudioLogs/?passPhrase= http://'farragofiction.com/AudioLogs/?passPhrase=] This is the page where you put in the codes (guess them lmao) and you get to listen if you get it right. And here, http://farragnarok.com/PodCasts/(Nameofcode).ogg is where you go to both listen, and download the files for conveniences sake. Here are all the codes we have found legitimately so far, and also ima transcribe em for yall. you can help if you want. Codes Found 85 adults alchemysim Ares_Scordatura charms1,2,3,4 Campfire_In_the_Void conjecture corpseshipping corruptab decay dollsim domain dqon echidnamilk echidnas fishrobots Flow_on_2 ghoa gigglesnort graceofrage guarded_mythos life light lilscumbag lohae lte nidhogg Noirsong nope1,2,3 notrees owo prince rage root runes sandwich Sapphire_Spires secretalligators segundia Shooting_Gallery space Splinters_of_Royalty time timehole Vargrant Vethrfolnir victory void voidplayers warning wasted weird wis wolfcop yggdrasil zawhei ''Missing aspects: blood, breath, hope, mind, heart, dream, law, sauce, juice note: doom is represented under "decay" Transcriptions AlchemySim (Spoken by CanonJR) So with alchemy, you're not thinking like a Waste, right? You're uh.... think like a Smith. Act like a Dream player. It's... XOR's the key, alright? X-O-R, XOR? It means.... get rid of the thing these two things have in common, and you're gonna need that for some of them. There's not really, there's not really any gnosis, I mean, if anything this is optional, but I promised, you know? I promised I'd make... I promised I'd help chart the territory, even if that's not my particular mythological role. I'll see you there. Domain (Spoken by JR) Alright, so! This is going to be one of... One of who the fuck knows how many? Um recordings where I try to just... IDK, I'm curious, who the fuck bought this domain, right? So, they don't like echidnas... Or, they don't like fistkind. They are capable of using Grist, but I mean, even consorts know how to do that! That's like, baked into any game construct possible. Id say the only ones who COULDNT would be like if a gaurdian got in... not like a first gaurdian, but like a parent or a lusus, or something. THey might not figure out how grist works, Maybe? I dont know? Um, they dont like echidnas, but thats like all of reality who likes echidnas? They might not like fistkind? Well, maybe they do like- No, all of reality hates echidnas. Okay, so, what else od we know about them? They... Eluded to have a tumblr. Definetly had a tumblr. So, does that mean, is that like, Pre, or post apocolyptic tumblr? You know? Cuz, i mean, i could just write a script to figure out how many tumblrs have been updating since the apocolypse. Cross off timelines, that doesnt sound very fun. I dont think even AuthorBot would wanna do that. What else do i know about them? Um... Theyre capable of using photoshop. Im not sure a consort could figure out how to use photoshop. Gonna be honest, here. Not entirely sure ANY game construct could, so maybe it is a player! I mean. I mean the tumblr, thats a hint too, right? Ive seen game constructs use, fuckin, alchemiters and stuff, but ive never seen them using, like, non game technology? And tumblr is non game technology! Photoshop is non game technology! So this has to be a player. Which, i mean, that was PRETTY Obvious, but at least we've logic-ed it out now. Dont wanna jump to conclusions. So its definetly a player, so... What the fuck kinda player knows how to hack my account? Its gotta be a waste, or someone whos good friends with a grace.*MUMBLEMUMBLEMUMBLE* Like, thats the whole POINT of my LorasSimulator. Lets me find them! Yknow, before they fuck shit up too bad. I mean, i trust them... I mean theres.. You know, a waste is a waste. We're all gonna fuck shit up... Hacking a credit card is so delibrate, and so... Like, SBURB wouldnt help you with that, right? Grist cart... Its not neccisarily, it could just be somebody whos good at technology, and isnt being assisted at all by game powers? OR, maybe theyre not good at technology at all, maybe i posted my grist card account somewhere! I dont know.... Thats not helping, im walking in circles. Well... That sh- that gives me some time to think, i know theyre a player now. Ill see what the next brainstorming session gets me. FishRobots (Spoken by JR) Eight, five. Gigglesnort (Spoken by JR) Shaking my damn head. I can't believe I sometimes have to define gigglesnort to people. Come on, guys, it's not hard. Gigglesnort is when you want someone to solve your riddle, but it would be boring if you just gave them the answer and then they wouldn't learn anything anyway, so what you do is give them the shittiest possible hints. Ones calculated to be as unhelpful as is humanly, or inhumanly, possible. The sorts of things that where you look back on it in retrospect it was a perfect hint. Things like, for Who is Shogun, once you know what isn't on the page you can focus on what is. That's fucking useless! But if you've solved Who is Shogun, you realize that's the entire puzzle. Well, it's the first step. Gigglesnort comes from a line Hussie wrote that... sprites. Their entire function is gigglesnort hideytalk. It's about being super smug and giggling and-and mocking someone as they don't understand what to do while also genuinely trying to help them. But the help is useless. So, now you know. Nidhogg (Spoken by JR) (clicking) Oh my fuck.... FUCK.... Jesus fuck... I... (music starts) fuck... (???) a Wasted Denizen... Nope 1, 2, and 3 (These are all variations of JR laughing and saying "Nope.") NoTrees (Spoken by JR) So. There are no trees on LOMAT. TM. Do you understand why? Do you understand what you're seeing and why they're not trees? That, I think, will help you understand exactly what is going on in this VERY non-standard session. Good luck! OWO (Spoken by JR) Whats this? Is that? *Sigh* ...Alright, I'm not gonna panic. That little bear thing... From the corrupt session... Is now in every single instance of the . Probably not a problem, right...? We've identified that there's only one session of Wigglersim Th-that's actually fully corrupt! The rest of them are... The little bear thing isn't even corrupt! It's probably not even really real, right? It's all those Hope Grubs that are seeing him. This. I cant give attention to this. This doesnt count as an essential bug report, sorry. A-At least the little thing isn't dangerous. I've looked into that, at least. Good Luck. Root Adventurer's log, number... well it doesn't matter now does it. Here's the thing. Everything is connected. And yet, nothing is. Now you may notice, those two statements are somehow NOT mutually exclusive, right? And how that makes no sense! I mean, how could NOTHING, and EVERYTHING be connected? Yeah, that's what I thought too! That's what I thought, until, you know, EVERYTHING just started unraveling, I mean, Figuratively and literally. I had just finished a conspiracy board, until my polar friend and then I got thrown off and I, had to do it ALL OVER AGAIN! And... listen. I know it's been a while since I made a log, and I'm sorry. I have () with the gods, alright? (incomprehensible) I don't know who I'm apologizing to here, cause TIME ISN'T REAL! Okay? But I have a feeling... (Earth? Urd?) isn't as empty as I thought it was. I made a friend. We disagree, on a couple of things, but you know whatever gets you through the day, right? It's, it's not bad to be, yknow, wrong, but, we had a picnic, and they did mention something, and I thought that's impossible, right?Cause I haven't seen any trees. But maybe, that's because there were trees. Which checks out (gibberish) Maybe the gods have something to do with this. Tree trimmer.... tree trimmer.... (Knocking is heard in Tap Code. It spells out NIDHOGG) Secret Alligators (Spoken by JR) So I've actually gotten a lot of questions from those who have beaten LOHAE. Or at least beaten it enough. What's up with those secret alligators? Well, let me tell you... it wouldn't be a very good secret if I told you. I will, Waste's honor, give you some valid gigglesnort, though. They are similar to the Secret Wizard cult. Someone started that cult. They had a very particular reason for starting that cult. And what the cult enables will tell you exactly what that reason is. Segundia (Spoken by JR) I got one more piece of information. Time players... The corrupt societies are calling themselves Segundia. Timehole (Spoken by JR) If I were gonna put money down, and... I'm in no privileged position, I don't know any more than you do. If I were gonna put money down, I would say that weird Timehole in WigglerSim, probably came ahead of that Time player from that, that weird fucking session with the Grace of Rage. I mean, it's a weird thing, both of them? Make sense? Who knows. Warning (Spoken by JR) *Static Noises* ...Guys.*Silence, then a sigh* *Under her breath: Fuck.* I just noticed something, i need to touch base REAL quick. Um, you know how impulsive i am? You know how I try to (Some word i dont know) as best i can So all of reality doesnt crash around our ears? You know that? The alt me? The one that had a codable reality? *Laughing* T-They dont have any reason to Not be that impulsive. So... Just... This is half note for myself, half a warning for you guys. Just... Be careful. Sometimes I think that some things just wont add up quite right because alt me will change what they decide to do? Which is frustrating... uhhhhh... Kinda-Kinda um empathising with that thief of life, sometimes you see alt versions of yourself who never had to learn their lesson!! Alright... Alrightalrightalrightalright um... *Swallows* Well, be safe guys!! I'll be out. Wasted (Spoken by JR) JR here, the Waste of Mind. If you're hearing this, then congratulations! You're starting to become Wasted! Now, I know what you're thinking, brand new fledgling Waste. What even is a Waste? Boy, am I glad to tell you! Later. After you've solved more of my puzzles. Can't jump straight to the end now, can we? But, tell you what. I'll give you a little gift, just to keep you going till the next puzzle. By the time you finish all my puzzles, you'll understand everything. You'll even understand hopeless fancies. You'll definitely understand when trees aren't actually trees. And I promise, you'll understand the meaning behind fish robots. Good luck! Yggdrasil (Spoken by JR) So obviously, one of the (points?) we have against Hussie, one of the places we can change something without changing it... I mean, is a solar system really vital for all of reality? Of course not! I mean, back in the day they just had a massive tree connecting different realms. That's good enough for us. Zawhei (Spoken by JR) Let me show you Zawhei; Bacama, that is.